


Late night milkshakes

by Vargynja



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Homeless Jughead Jones, sort of season 1 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargynja/pseuds/Vargynja
Summary: Veronica Lodge is crushing on two of her best friends and tries to figure out what's bothering the third.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Late night milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my computer and it's based on just the first few episodes. I might continue if I ever rewatch Riverdale since I love Jug/Ronnie friendship and the ending has room to continue.

Moving to Riverdale would have shaken Veronica to the core if she wasn't already numb. But after she had to witness her dad being thrown to jail it was nothing. She remembers the last day in school in vivid detail. She saw how cruel New York elite was and it took all the willpower she had to keep her head up and push through the day with dignity.

When Veronica got home and her mom told her that they would move to Riverdale she cried. Part of it was sadness, accepting that this was her life now. That she wouldn't see her dad in a long time. That Veronica Lodge, the rich and ferocious girl who knew her value, had lost everything she had.

Except that was a lie.

When her mother hugged her and whispered comfort she felt lost. But deep inside Veronica knew they would survive. Lodge women were nothing but strong. So, when Hermione told her that no one could take her name from her, Veronica wiped her tears and nodded. Being Veronica Lodge wasn't just about having a rich dad, newest Louboutins and bitchy attitude. She would pick herself up and get a new start in Riverdale. No one could take her name, and she would own it with pride.

So, when she arrived at her new home she didn't cry or think about how different it is compared to their old house. Instead, she accepted it with grace and followed her mom, listening to her stories. Veronica could see that her mom loved Riverdale, which gave her hope. Sure, she felt her chest get heavier with every step. Riverdale was like a time-loop, somehow isolated from the rest of the world. While other cities continued developing, this small town was stuck in the 50's. For God's sakes, there is even an actual Drive-In!

It's a fresh start, Veronica chanted in her mind as she followed her mother's directions to get their food. Sure, it's different and the only thing people might know about her was that her dad was in jail for embezzlement. She couldn't buy whatever she wanted and she lost her all her old friends. But this was a new start, she could make friends that actually like her, not just her last name.

It's a fresh start.

\------------

It had been one day and Veronica was ready to do anything for Betty Cooper. She didn't know if it was part of her 'better Veronica' pact or just something about Betty herself. She was nice in an unconditional way that Veronica wasn't used to. So she stood up to Cheryl and got Betty to River Vixens. Veronica repressed her small crush on Archie and got her to ask Archie to the dance.

When Betty asked Archie to go to the dance she included Veronica in the invitation. Veronica was surprised, but that's when she understood how quickly she had grown to love her new friend.

Which made her even more ashamed when she kissed Archie.

It was a cruel betrayal, something the old Veronica would've been fine with, but the person she was trying to become couldn't stop thinking. Betty had been nothing but kind to her and this was how she paid back? She knew this was something that could break the still fragile and new friendship that she so desperately wants to save.

She bought flowers and cupcakes hoping for the best. Betty had no reason to trust her or forgive but against all odds she did. Somehow Veronica could keep her new best friend and Riverdale seemed a little less dreadful.

Veronica didn't quite belong to Riverdale. Of course, people accepted her in and everyone adapted quickly and she didn't feel like an outsider when she was with her friends. Betty and she were close, Archie was sweet and oblivious as always, Kevin could always make her smile. Even Jughead seemed to accept her more or less.

But sometimes she got reminded that everyone else had known each other for years. She knew it was stupid to get upset about it, but listening to Betty and Archie laugh about childhood memories for the entire lunch did get tiresome. Usually, she could laugh with them and genuinely enjoy listening but today she just wasn't in the mood. It felt like a reminder that she was an outsider, someone who didn't really belong to Riverdale. That she was the new kid, whether or not others remembered it.

That's how she ended up at Pop's in the evening, hoping that a milkshake could cheer her up. She was in the middle of convincing herself that she didn't actually want to be born and bred Riverdale citizen when someone sat in front of her.

”If you want to brood in solitude you're gonna have to move”, Jughead announced as he pulled his computer and started typing. Veronica raised her eyebrow.

”I was here first”, she pointed out. Jughead shrugged, still not looking at her. Veronica wasn't sure if the lack of eye-contact was annoying or comforting.

”Well, it's my booth and everyone knows it. Should have chosen a better seat in the first place.” He said it casually but finally raised his eyes from the computer. She was careful to keep her expression neutral. Instead of replying she sipped her shake maintaining eye contact. For a moment they studied each other. Veronica realized that despite having common friends, she and Jughead didn't talk to each other much. She didn't know much about him. It seemed that Veronica Lodge had found a new mystery to distract her mind.

”What are you writing about?” She asked. Jughead was quiet for a second and Veronica felt like he knew that she was trying to distract herself as much as it is to know him.

”Riverdale. Jason's murder and how it changed this town.”

”What was it like before? Everyone keeps talking about fourth of July but I wasn't here.”

She waited as Jughead ate his fries, thinking about the question.

”I don't think it changed Riverdale, people just woke up to see all the cracks that have always been there. Before it was easy to ignore but now people don't want to walk alone in the dark.”

”So you think it has always been like this? Family feuds and people questioning their sanity?”

”Not for us, as in Archie and Betty. But Grundy and Polly happened, and we grew up. And our parents used to hide things better and we didn't ask too many questions then. Maybe you missed the time we were under the illusion that this was a perfect town, but it never was.”  
Veronica noticed how he avoided talking about himself, but she knew that if she would ask too much Jughead would shut her off. So she smiled and got up.

”Well, it was nice chatting with you but I have to get home. See you at school.” Jughead saluted her.

”Veronica?” She turned around.

”Just because you came in late doesn't mean you missed something. Arch and Betty don't think you're an outsider”

She couldn't help the smile rising on her face.

\----

Turns out that Veronica and Jughead got along well. It was unexpected but she liked his sarcastic humour and easy company. She didn't feel like they had to talk all the time, and sometimes she would come to Pop's, sit in his booth doing homework while he wrote his book. He was still guarded but sometimes in school, he would sit next to her, letting Archie work with Betty.

Speaking of which, she was sure those two will be the death of her.

Veronica has known she was bisexual for years and usually it was something she was proud and happy for. After she had accepted it, it became an important part of her identity and the puns were definitely a pro. But it seemed a little unfair that she was currently crushing on two of her best friends, who also happened to like each other.

As far as Veronica knew, they weren't dating. Archie had rejected Betty and even though he just broke up with Valerie the pair insisted that they were just friends. However, they have been spending a lot of time together and Veronica could practically see the heart eyes.

Like right now, when she sat behind them in biology class. Jughead was taking notes while she stared at her friends flirting right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. After the disastrous closet kiss, she realized that she couldn't date Archie without breaking her friend's heart. She promised not to let a boy get between them and she was not going to break that vow. And Betty was too in love with Archie to even consider Veronica, and she didn't even know if Betty was straight.

She had kissed both of her crushes but it meant nothing to them.

”Veronica?” Jughead's whisper brought her back and she realized she'd been staring. She turned to see Jughead raising his brows. She just shook her head, ignoring the question. Thank God Jughead respected people enough to not press the issue. Veronica was pretty sure it was just a way to keep people from prying his secrets, which might be bad but she was grateful when he just shrugged and dropped the silent conversation.

”So, I heard Reggie was gonna have a party this Friday. You coming?” She asked. Reggie had asked  
her to come and bring her friends. She knew he meant Archie and Betty.

Jughead laughed quietly and shook his head.

”Not sure if you've noticed but Reggie Mantle isn't my prefered company.”

It was hard not to notice. While Reggie was fine -little too extreme and blind to situations- he was usually fine. He was friends with Archie and seemed to like him. But Veronica couldn't press Jughead to come, she had seen Reggie pushing him in the hallways. Jughead had a sharp tongue and could defend himself but Veronica hadn't forgotten the fight between Archie and Reggie in the lounge.

”Well, text me if you change your mind.” They both knew he wouldn't.

”Okay people, time to play truth or dare!” Veronica cheered with others. Dancing with her best friends and a fair amount of alcohol had lifted her spirits. She was sitting next to Betty on a couch while Archie lied on the floor in front of them.

Cheryl spun the bottle, which landed on Moose. He chose dare and had to eat a raw egg. This went on a while, Reggie tweeted on Cheryl's twitter account, Midge gave a lapdance to Kevin who then confessed that he had been given a fine by his dad. Eventually, the bottle landed on Betty.

”Truth or dare?” Josie asked her.

”Dare.” Well, that was surprising. Veronica had assumed that Betty was strictly a truth-kinda girl.

”Choose the prettiest person in the room and play seven minutes in heaven with them”

Betty was blushing and glanced at Archie. They made eye contact and Archie nodded. Oh, how surprising, the soon to be power couple would get together in a party game. She saw Josie smile and it was easy to guess that had been the plan. After all, what else could you expect?

”Ronnie? If you don't mind”

Oh.

Oh.

”It's fine if you don't” Betty was blushing even more now. Ah, she thought that Veronica's silence was declining.

”Oh no, I don't mind Betts.” She got up, controlling her smile. Betty kept surprising her, but this was something she could get on board with. People around them were laughing but Archie grinned at them. Veronica smiled back before pulling Betty in the closet. Reggie and his gang whistled when they slammed the door shut behind them, leaving the girls in the dark.

Veronica pulled her phone and set the timer, letting the blue light illuminate the small space. Betty seemed to have lost her confidence now that they were alone.

”This was stupid, we don't have to...” Betty's voice trailed off as Veronica stepped closer.

Her eyes closed when Veronica raised her hand on Betty's cheek.

She could feel her smiling when Veronica leaned to kiss her.

”Once again faith throws us back together.”

Turns out that Pop's was open 24/7 which was good since Veronica didn't feel like going home yet and facing her mother smelling like vodka. Besides, she couldn't sleep anyway, since her head kept going rounds trying to make sense to the night. She didn't know if she's happy or confused or both. Probably both.

They kissed for seven sweet minutes before returning to the party. Almost right after that Archie and Betty left together, leaving the dying party and Veronica behind. Well, it's not like they just abandoned her. Betty said she could come with them, but she also had Archie's arm around her shoulders. She almost agreed, but she had promised her mom that she'd be home for breakfast. Archie agreed to drop her off at Pop's where she could walk home on her own. She figured a milkshake, fries and a good nights sleep would get rid of the remaining alcohol would make her feeling clearer and ready to tackle the mystery that is her love life.

It was three in the morning so she assumed that the diner would be empty. When she looked around though, Jughead was sitting in his booth, headphones in and computer illuminating his face. He didn't seem to be writing, just staring at the screen with an empty look in his eyes. Veronica walked next to him to glance at the screen, expecting a movie. Instead, she saw a news article, but she couldn't read the title before Jughead slammed his laptop shut and turned to face her.

She really should talk to him. No wonder he always looks so tired if he stays here this late. She was about to ask why he isn't home, but Jughead beats her.

”So Betty finally got courage to kiss you?” He asks, continuing when Veronica looked confused, ” you have her lipstick.” Veronica laughed when she pulled a small mirror from her purse. He's right, her lipstick had smudged and there were lighter pink shades around her mouth. His choice of words registered and she looked up.

”Wait, finally?” Jughead rolled his eyes.

”Yes, finally. You three have been insufferable to follow. 'Do I like Betty or Veronica it's so clear that they like each other Jugs what do I do?'” Archie had been complaining to Jughead? Maybe this wasn't complicated after all. She pulled out her phone, seeing two messages. Both Betty and Archie had wished her good night.

**Hey B. Can we meet tomorrow? With Arch**

Her phone chimed right away when she replied

**Sure! Pop's at 12?**

**Sounds good!**

**:)**

Veronica smiled to herself as she dropped the phone back to her purse. Tomorrow she would talk to them and figure this out. Until then there was no reason to worry.

No reason to worry about that at least. Because Jugheads face had fallen again, and while she had been texting with Betty he had opened his laptop, looking troubled. It was about the time she started cracking this mystery. She would have to be careful not to scare him off but it was time Jughead Jones started to open up.

”What are you reading?” Seemed like a good place to start. Clearly whatever was in the article bothers him. Even more clear when he frowns.

”Someone is going to tear down the Drive-In.” Easier than she expected, but he seems genuinely sad about it. Veronica couldn't figure out why, in the time of Netflix and HBO, someone would want to see a movie in a car. She had only been there once, and it wasn't a particularly enjoyable experience. People were loud and the white screen didn't exactly have the best quality. She knew Jughead worked there, but surely he could find a new job soon. Of course, Jughead didn't agree when she said this out loud.

”It's not just about the job!”

”Then what is it?” Jughead didn't answer. He didn't even meet Veronica's eyes and she was getting worried.

”Jugs?”

”It's just-” his voice broke, and Veronica jumped up and slid next to him. This was something bigger than the drive-in closing.

”Do you want to come over for the night? It's getting late and I live closer.” Maybe. Veronica had no idea where Jughead lived, but she didn't want to leave Jughead alone right now. He could sleep at her place and tomorrow she would drop him home before meeting Archie and Betty.

He hesitated for a moment, but Veronica sighed with relief when he eventually nodded. She left some money to pay for their burgers and linked her arm with Jugheads. She didn't expect him to talk to her, but after they had walked in silence for a moment he breathed in.

”We used to go to the Drive-In all the time as kids. My parents couldn't afford four tickets so me and my sister Jellybean would hide in the trunk to sneak in. Things weren't... great back then but it always felt safe in there.”

”I'm sorry.” She wasn't sure what to say to that. She had noticed before how Jughead avoided talking about his family and personal life. He doesn't respond but the silence seems a little less pressing. Veronica can't stop herself from glancing at him. She always assumed that this was just what Jughead was like, that the tired eyes and cynical remarks were a part of his personality. Neither Betty nor Archie hadn't mentioned it but Veronica wishes she could see if Jughead was different before summer. Did the fallout with Archie change him, like he said summer changed everyone? She wishes she could help him more. The bad family situation was something they were all more or less familiar with, but Jughead seemed to have the worst luck. Tonight she wouldn't press him though.

Veronica led Jughead to her room. They did have a guestroom but her bed was big enough for them both and she trusts him. He looks lost in her house, but Veronica pulled a clean shirt and sweats that she had borrowed from her ex and forgot to return. They don't fit perfectly but he doesn't complain. Soon enough they're both in the bed, but Veronica still doesn't feel tired.

”Jughead?” She whispers to the darkness. He hums in return, letting her know that he's still awake. She doesn't know what to say next.  
”Are you okay?” came out before she could think better. She turned to see the silhouette of him, staring at the ceiling. He doesn't answer, which is enough.

”I haven't seen my dad since he went to prison” she offers quietly. Jughead doesn't say anything, but he turns to face her.

”I had a chance, but I couldn't do it. I never realized what he was doing. I felt so stupid, but I still love him and I don't know when I will have a chance to see him again.” It felt good to tell someone. Jughead nodded and she continued. She told about her last day and how everyone suddenly hated her and her family, how the media ripped them apart and how she felt so stupid for not realizing earlier. How there had been so many hints. How she was angry at her mother for not doing anything but at the same time she was proud of how they had survived. She kept talking and Jughead listened quietly until eventually yawns started to interrupt her talking.

Veronica wakes up with a headache and last nights makeup smeared on her face. She checked her phone to see what time it is. 11:24. Veronica was surprised that she slept this late and that Jughead was still asleep next to her. Then she remembered her promise to meet Archie and Betty.

”Shit!” She yelped as she jumped up to wash her face. Startled Jughead sat up so she left her bathroom door open.

”I have to go to Pop's soon. I can give you a ride home, I'll borrow mom's car.” She said while washing her makeup. Why didn't she set up an alarm, she should have been more careful. Thankfully she had enough practice with her makeup that she would just make it in time. Veronica wished she could look better for her... date? No, not a date. Just a meeting between friends. Hopefully soon to be more than friends. Should she put on waterproof mascara just in case she had read the signs wrong?

”Just drop me off at Pop's, I need coffee anyway” Jughead replied.

”Yeah sure.” Oh god, what if they didn't actually like her? Polyamory was a pretty foreign concept for her and Riverdale is a small town. Would they be freaked out? Veronica forced herself to calm down and looked in the mirror. She looked a little hangover but good enough. She had just enough time to drive there.

”Let's go.” She could feel her heart beating fast, but Veronica was good at hiding her anxieties. It's just Archie and Betty, the worst-case scenario was that they would be awkward for a few weeks and continue being just friends.

11:54. Good, she wasn't late. Betty was already in, sipping on her milkshake. They made eye contact through the window when Veronica got up from the car. She waved and Betty smiled.

”Good luck, it's gonna be fine” Jughead murmured when they got in. He went to sit in his booth and pulled his laptop. Veronica took a deep breath and sat opposite to Betty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
